Where's my red jacket?
by FireworksandGlitter
Summary: 'I didn't lose it and I promise I never will.' All-human.


**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own this story; it kept swarming around my head and I finally decided to find peace by sharing it. Enjoy!**

**Title: Where's My Red Jacket?**

One early morning, Jasper called out to his mother, 'Mom! I can't find my favorite red jacket! Will you help me look for it, please?' 18 year old Jasper Cullen was packing his suitcase. He had planned to go to Hong Kong for a holiday with his best buddies, Edward Masen and Emmett McCarty. The three had known one another since kindergarten. Now that they had already graduated, they were free to 'explore the world', as Emmett had once put it. They were obviously very excited.

'Sure', replied Esme from the kitchen. They searched his whole wardrobe, but couldn't find it. Jasper's wardrobe was huge as Rosalie, his younger sister, had a fashion fever and she was in charge of all his clothing. Though Jasper loved his sister, he found her annoying when it came to dressing-up, either for parties or simply just going to the pharmacy to get Caslisle's medicines.

Aunt Tanya had given Jasper the red jacket as a present last Christmas. Though Jasper was never interested in fashion, he loved his aunt, and thus treasured each and every thing she ever gave him. Now that he was going for the holiday he had planned for weeks, he couldn't find his red jacket. This thought made him upset.

His cellphone rang on the table and he picked it up, pacing towards the window, and answered it. 'Hello?'

A familiar voice answered on the other end of the line. 'Jazz, dude, come on! Where are you? We're already at the airport and Eddy's freaking out! The plane's gonna take off in three hours!' It was Emmett. _Always so impatient_, Jasper thought. 'Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry.' There was really no more time. The airport was a long way off and it would take him at least an hour and a half to get there. 'You better', was the answer as Emmett hung up. Jasper tossed his phone to the bed and continued looking for his jacket.

'Why don't you take another one?' suggested Esme, seeing her son's aimless searching. 'I can look for it while you're away. And it really_ is_ getting late. You don't wanna keep your friends waiting, especially Emmett', she said the last part in a joking manner. Jasper laughed lightly. 'Guess I really should go now', he answered. Esme gave him a sympathetic smile. 'I'm gonna go pack some food for you to eat on the way to the airport. Your Dad went out to get you a cab. You better get your things downstairs. He'll be here any minute'. A sad 'okay' was the reply.

Jasper had never been so sad about losing something. But this particular jacket wasn't _something_ to him. It was the last present his favorite aunt gave him before her departure from this world a few months ago. _I'm so sorry_, he thought to his aunt. _But I'm sure I had left it hanging over the back of the sofa last night. I should've kept it safely inside the wardrobe._

Jasper picked up his bags and brought them downstairs. Esme came out of the kitchen to hand him a small lunch-box. 'Thanks Mom', he smiled. Finally remembering his dad, he inquired, 'Where's Dad?' A confused look took its place on Esme's beautiful face. 'I don't know. Carlisle should be back by now.'

At the same moment, they heard the front door open and turned around. Esme's mouth hung open and she froze, speechless. 'Dad?' Jasper called out, surprised.'Are you wearing my jacket?'

There, standing in the doorway, was a confused Carlisle in his son's warm red jacket. 'Hey, mornin' son,' he said. 'You ready to go? The cab's waiting outside.' Jasper and Esme stared at him for a long moment till he finally said, 'Oh! It's freezing outside so I borrowed this jacket. Never knew my sister's choice was so good. It's actually pretty warm. Thank you,' he said taking off the jacket and handing it to his Jasper who took it with a blank expression on his face. He stared at the jacket he now had in his hands then turned to his mother and the two of them burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?' asked Carlisle, feeling self-conscious. 'You took my jacket and here we went crazy searching for it!' Jasper explained/exclaimed, turning to his mother who was still laughing lightly. Now it was Carlisle's turn to stare. 'Oh! Sorry,' he said, finally finding words. Jasper put the jacket inside his bag, shaking his head lightly, and walked out the door. Carlisle and Esme followed, hand in hand.

The cab was waiting outside. Esme turned to her son and said, 'You'll be gone for two weeks, right? Take care of yourself and be careful…' she lectured. Her husband interrupted. 'Let the kid have some fun, Esme', he joked. 'I'll be fine,Mom', Jasper said, giving his mom a hug. 'Bye, Jazz!' shouted Rosalie as she ran outside.

'Bye, Rosie', he joked, getting into the cab as his sister glared at him. The driver started the vehicle and Jasper looked out the window, waving at his family until his cab turned left and he couldn't see them anymore.

Jasper sighed, relaxing into his seat and thought to his aunt._ I didn't lose it and I promise I never will. Now I need to take extra care of it while on the trip._

He got to the airport and was rushed inside by Edward and Emmett. Once inside the plane and in his seat, Jasper thought about the events at home that morning. He couldn't help but smile. He noticed Edward, who sat on his left, staring at him. 'Must be some girl,' joked Emmett on his right, making Edward join him in the laughter.

'No way!' Jasper punched Emmett in the arm playfully and told them both what had happened.

_**The End**_


End file.
